Pirates of the Caribean: Curse of the Wolf Fang
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: summary inside, rated for language and maybe later scenes(?) lots of Will and our lovable Jack...please R
1. Prologue

A/N: Have you ever wondered what Pirates of the Caribbean would have been like if it was Will on the boat and you in the water? Or, more specifically, Gwenhwyvar. Yes yes, it's based as a You/Jack/Will only "You" are named Gwenhwyvar. Sorry, but you'll have to just substitute. (if your name really is that, well uh, don't lol) Anyway, just try and follow along, substituting 'she' and 'her' and all those pronouns for 'you' instead, savvy? Good. Anyway, you'll see how it turns out. For now, just follow a long as best you can.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T WANT TO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!! Ok, ahem, I'm done. lol. Ok, lemme see, I don't own Will or Jack (yes I do but I'm just being nice for all of you who like to fantasize you do.) Ok now, that's enough disclaiming. Oh ok fine, I don't own ANY of POTC.ok?! Get off my back! *ahem* I'm done now, for real, on with the.fanfic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
A ship with the royal flag of Britain was moving silently in the dim light. Fog was rising off the water and would slowly evaporate as the sun rose higher. It was still pretty early so the for lingered. The ship was heading into Port Royale.  
  
In the bow stood a young boy around fourteen. The boy's brown hair was long and damp from the sea spray. It was tied back so it didn't still his dark chocolate eyes. Those eyes scanned the waters. He was softly singing the ending of a pirate song. He'd heard the sailors singing it during his 'voyage'.  
  
"i.and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!i"  
  
Suddenly a cold, strong hand clasped his shoulder. The boy flinched and half-turned to look. It was the ship's captain.  
  
"I wouldna be singing about any pirates, lad. You'll be cursin' the ship if ye do."  
  
The man's raucous voice made the boy shudder. He turned completely and stared boldly into the captain's eyes. For a fourteen year old, he was almost taller than the other man who was at least twice his age.  
  
"So.? I like pirates!"  
  
"And that's specifically why you should not be singing that song, William," said a new voice.  
  
That voice belonged to the boy's father. William turned and looked at his father. It was the first time he'd seen the older man out of the cabin since the voyage had started. Seasickness had taken its toll on the governor. He, William, was as much at home on the ship as on land. He sighed softly and looked back over the ocean in front of the ship. It was still foggy but he could see just in front of the ship.  
  
"Yes, father." he muttered.  
  
The captain turned to the governor and shivered visibly. He knew it was pirate weather and wanted to tell the man. Yet, he knew better than to in front of the young one. He cleared his throat and motioned with his head for the wealthy, white-wigged man to follow him. The governor, noticing the captain's look, nodded and followed.  
  
When they were out of ear-shot of the boy, the captain spoke, although still quietly, "It's pirate weather, sir. I can feel it in my very bones! Evil's brewing in the fog. 'Tis unnatural!"  
  
The governor looked at his son, then back at the captain, "What is it, we should do then?"  
  
"Nothing really. There ain't nothing ye can do, sire."  
  
~*~  
  
William, or Will as he'd rather be called, continued to stare at the water. Suddenly he heard a crash and glanced up. In the distance he could see a ship, or more, on fire. His eyes widened in shock and he glanced back to tell others.but they'd already seen. The captain was muttering something to his father. Turning back, Will noticed, in the distance, a ship. A huge, black ship. Or at least, it looked black. The flames behind it gave it a ghostly, haunted look. He shivered and forced himself to look back at the water.  
  
He didn't see anything interesting floating by the ship. Just a lady's parasol, some crates, and a flag. A strange looking flag. It wasn't like the British flag, or a pirates.but something else. And because of the dark water, Will couldn't tell what the design was. He squinted for a moment, then gave up and looked elsewhere. He heard a splash. 'There go the lifeboats to look for survivors,' he thought to himself. Sighing, he leaned heavily on the railing, the thick, sturdy, railing.  
  
Suddenly, while staring at the water, William saw a part of a ship, probably part of a wall, float past. On it was.a girl! He jumped up.  
  
"There's a girl in the water!" he shouted, knowing someone would hear him. He didn't care who.  
  
His father came rushing over. He stared at the girl, then barked orders to some of his men. The rescue of the stranded girl began.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the girl was lying on a small makeshift bed. Will stood next to her, staring at her strange clothes. They didn't seem like a normal girl's. Maybe she was from another country or something. Probably Spain. The girl's dark brown hair, darker than his, was long and hanging loosely around her. She was beautiful, for being soaking wet.  
  
"Watch her, son. I'm going to have a talk and see if there were anymore survivors."  
  
Will nodded and looked at the girl's neck. There was a strange necklace. It seemed to be a garnet encased in gold. The gold was then shaped to be a wolf's paw. The claws were what looked like crystal. All in all, it looked really expensive. He reached out to touch it, drawn by the detail of the fur etched in the gold.  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open and she moved as if to hide from him, like he was going to hit her. He froze and looked at her slightly.  
  
"I'm Will Turner, you are.?"  
  
"G-Gwenhwyvar Nyx." she said softly, in a whispered murmur. She relaxed, as if she realized he wasn't going to harm her. She smiled weakly and slipped off into unconsciousness.  
  
Just then his father stepped up behind him. He frowned at him, for Will still had his hand out as if reaching for the girl's chest. He quickly pulled his hand to his side and stood straight.  
  
"Her name is Gwenhwyvar Nyx, father."  
  
The governor smiled. So maybe his son wasn't being vulgar. Maybe he'd been assuring her and she'd passed out. He might have come over before his son could move his hand. He nodded, proud his son had found out the poor girl's name.  
  
"Very good son! I'm proud of you. I'll be, uh, below deck. I'm beginning to feel a little ill again." He said, looking a little green. He turned and quickly made his way down the stairs, to below the deck where his cabin was.  
  
Will just rolled his eyes. Turning back to the girl he reached out and took the necklace off her. She didn't even move. As he held it, he felt a weird sensation. Coldness crept through his body and he closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
hehe! How's that for a prologue? Sound familiar? Lol. ok now for you all to R&R. You'd better or else I'll.cry. Pweeeese review! Pretty please with sugar on top? A cherry? Sprinkles? *stops* ok, I'm done groveling. And I don't grovel a lot, ye hear? Don' get used to it or anything. But, please do review. And for those of ye who do? Here are some gifts  
  
*hands out Will Turner posters and Jack Sparrow t-shirts* hehe good gifts for a beginning I recon.anyway those are fer those of ye who review, so please do! 


	2. An invitation

A/N:

Heh, ok here's the deal. I've taken a likin' to this story more than th' other one. The next chapter will be up soon after this one, that is, IF people review…if no one reviews, I take it that no one likes it. Sorry for waits, school's stressful on top of writing two fanfics.

**Sweet A.K**- why thank ye, milady!

**lemluvspirates- lol I write a lot of stories and read a lot that name just stuck. It's another version of Guinevere, so it's pronounced basically the same Gwen-hwi-var but spelled Gwenhwyvar *shrugs* and Nyx? It's Latin for 'night' so I thought it made an interesting name. I'm glad you like both of them, lol**

~*~*~

…and opened them again. Will sat up in bed and stretched. He was older now, eighteen. It was four years after what he'd just dreamed. Four years…

After stretching, Will stood up and walked over to the huge mirror in the corner. He stared, not at his reflection, but at a necklace hanging from its gold chain. A garnet set in gold shaped like a wolf's paw was held in place by crystal claws. It was easily known as a woman's necklace by the thinness of the chain.

He sighed. The necklace belonged to Gwen. She'd been gone for two years and he still felt a sharp pain rip his heart when he thought about her. He closed his eyes and instantly pictured her. An older version of the girl he'd rescued when he'd been thirteen was plastered behind his eyes. She would be seventeen now.

_If she's still alive,_ he thought to himself. "Why did she leave in the first place?" he asked no one in particular. The question was in his mind everyday. Why had she? She'd had everything: a huge house, lots of beautiful dresses, a huge room, tons of friends…but as he thought about it, Gwen hadn't had _any friends other than him. Still, one true friend was better than a million fake friends._

"William, are you awake?" said a voice, breaking his thoughts. It was his father.

"Yes…" Will said, loud enough for him to hear through the door. Usually he didn't see his father, except at meals. Something important must be happening today. Will sighed at the thought.

~*~

The door opened and Governor Turner walked into his only son's room. Seeing his son staring at himself, he raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed the necklace. His son wasn't being vain, just remembering Miss Gwenhwyvar Nyx. Turner's brow lowered and he sighed. William missed her dreadfully, he knew. Yet, she'd been gone for two years. He really wanted his son married while he was still young so that he'd get to see his grandchildren before he died. The only way was to push William into the society of women, many of whom would love to marry him.

"Miss Cassiel Swann is holding a ball tonight. You were invited," he said, smiling.

~*~

Will froze and turned to look at his father in horror. Cassiel? She was that girl with the short blonde hair that wore extremely low-cut dresses. She giggled every time he passed.

"Father, no—."

"Look, William, I know you miss your friend, but really. She's been gone for two years. She left and she's not coming back!" the governor said, impatience getting the better of him.

Will's eyes hardened and he clenched his hands into fists. In that moment, it took all of his self-control to keep from leaping on his father and beating him to a pulp. That story was completely untrue! She hadn't _left_, she'd been kidnapped by _pirates_. He'd heard the blacksmith talking about how a young woman with long, thick, dark brown hair had been taken on a ship by a pirate with his goatee in two little braids. The girl was Gwen.

Will forced himself to relax, "Yes, father. When is the party?"

"Tonight. Now I must be off, things to do you know. Until later then," his father said and then walked out of the room leaving Will to stare after him.

Shaking his head in disgust, he turned around to look at the necklace. He reached out and picked it up by the chain. Dangling it in front of himself, Will clasped the paw and garnet in his hand. Suddenly the room seemed to vibrate and he flinched. He hurriedly stuffed Gwen's necklace into his pocket. _What was that? No, wait...I don't want to know._

~*~

In the shadowed room of a ship, emerald green eyes snapped up from studying a map. A smirk appeared and suddenly the candle went out, plunging the green eyes into darkness. A whisper was heard in the voice of a man:

"I've found ye…"

~*~*~

hehe how's THAT for a cliffhanger?!?!? Lol sorry it's so short, the next will be along soon as promised. But remember, review in order to get it!

*passes out duplicates of the necklace* ok fine *and POTC soundtracks*


	3. Scimitar's Memories

**A/N:** same as on _Whole Again. Read that for my A/N…I'm too lazy lol…_

**Sweet A.K: **lol you're welcome and yeah, you are special *gets looks from muses…shrugs*

**PED-sarah: **mmm…yeah it probably does seem a little weird…it isn't to me since I've got it all in my head lol…and you'll get it after reading this…I hope…if not…I'll try and explain it as best as possible…but you are supposed to get it…lol

**Dead Red: **lol ok! I need more reviewers who like it as much as you lol…

**A/N(**again)**: yeah um…songs to listen to while reading…uh…_Perfect by Simple Plan and _Meet You There_ also by Simple Plan…_**

The fanfic!

~*~*~*~

"Tha' bloody bastard! No, not bastard, whoreson! Tha's what 'e is!" Gwen cursed, still polishing the railing. She was almost done, but still. More curses flowed from her mouth, some in English, others in Spanish. Some even were spoken in Latin. She'd been in a very bad mood for the past year.

When some of the crew passed, she glared bloody murder at them. None looked at her, but she didn't care.

Finally finished, Gwen stood up and admired her work. Crossing her arms, she glanced down at the same clothes she had been wearing. A white shirt that buttoned up, but was cut to have no sleeves and to show her flat, tanned stomach. Underneath it, she knew that there was a black shirt that was made of a sturdy, shape-fitting material. It had no sleeves and ended maybe two inches below her breasts.

The pants she wore, were black leather, only she'd cut the seams up a little. She'd put red fabric in the slits so that they flared. Gwen smiled and picked at a button on the white shirt. It wasn't hers, it was Jack's. Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, had given her his shirt. She missed him.

Uncrossing her arms, she placed them on her hips, which was slightly above the rim of her pants. Gwen glared at a spider monkey as it came scrambling towards her, a letter clutched in its prehensile tail.

"Jack, bloody monkey," she growled at it. Instead of stopping, it continued to her and only stayed long enough to give her the letter.

It read:

_Gwenhwyvar__,_

_Your duty is done. You are to return to the brig. Food will be waiting._

_Skyler__ Monroe_

"How dare that bastard call me by my true name! All pirates call me Scimitar. It's just the way…ugh, bastard!" she thought aloud.

Growling, Scimitar headed for the brig as told, knowing someone would come force her if she didn't.

~*~*~*~*~

The cell was small and had no bunk on which to sleep. The floor was slightly damp so it was uncomfortable. Not that she had a choice. There was a small round window that allowed _some_ light in.

After eating, Scimitar went to her usual place to await sleep. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her chin resting on her knees.

She remembered how a year ago, she'd been with her good friend, Jack Sparrow. Actually, in the beginning, the three of them had been really good friends. A Triad of sorts. Their father's had had it planned out. Her father, being the leader of that Triad, had made necklaces for them. He'd given her a wolf's paw with the garnet, but she'd lost it when the merchant's ship they'd been on had blown up. 

Skyler Monroe, one of the many bastards of Barbossa, but the only one acknowledged, had been given the second. It was a fang of sapphire set into a silver base with a thick silver chain. She knew he had it, and hated him for it.

Her farther, Wolfgang Nyx, had given another necklace to Jack Sparrow, son of Markus Sparrow. Jack's necklace was an eye. The pupil was a sapphire surrounded by a diamond iris. The actual eyelid was an actual thin rim of pure gold around that. It hung on a thicker chain than her's had. Jack had still been wearing it when she'd last seen him. That day one year ago…

Forcing herself to not think of it, she thought about other things. Like Will. No, not him. That hurt too much. She frowned. What was he doing at that moment? Was he married? Did he have a family? Did he miss her? All of these questions would never be answered. Not unless Skyler broke from the hold his firstmate had on him. 

Cutthroat, Mattimeo, was the _Wolf Fang's firstmate after Captain Skyler. In truth, however, Cutthroat was the captain and Skyler was the slave. She knew it for a fact. She remembered the night and dreamed the memory every time she fell asleep._

It was always the same:

**_She would walk down the hall near the Captain's quarters. Suddenly she heard shouting. Blending into the shadows as she'd learned how to do from her brother, Scimitar would creep up to the door. Peeking through a slit, she would see Cutthroat standing over Skyler who was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. She would feel her breath catch in her throat and swear that they could hear her heart pounding. Suddenly she would hear what they were saying._**

****

**_"But this is her father's ship! It isn't right to keep her prisoner."_**

****

**_That would be Skyler, the only pirate with correct grammar._**

****

**_"'Ell! 'er father's dead. Yer's took it over and now it's yer's. Live wit' it. Besides, Sparrow took yer father's and ye've taken her's. It's a'right in the books." Cutthroat would growl._**

****

**_"She wouldn't kill us! Well…she might now after the way we've treated her. I'm supposed to be part of the Triad with her and Jack. It isn't right! She's supposed to captain this ship and Jack's…"_**

****

**_"Was blown up along with 'er father."_****__**

****

**_She would gasp in horror. Barbossa had…_**

****

**_Skyler_****_ would flinch. "Don't remind me. I'm not my father…"_**

****

**_"Aye, an' I know how much ye love 'er. I saw it in yer eyes when we found 'er. Think what the crew would say if they knew…"_**

****

**_Then suddenly she would feel herself almost cry and wake up._**

****

Scimitar sighed. She hated the dream at the same time she loved it. Standing up, she stretched and went over to the door. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal bars and closed her eyes. 

"Scimitar…"

~*~*~*~

there ye go…ANOTHER cliffie…hehe ok and some of you don't get this lol…I'm sorry but to me it makes sense lol

my muses want to say something! 

All of them: *silence*

Me: grr…*glares*

Cody: *winces* ok! Hi everyone…

James: *rolls eyes* bloody hell people! Would you review?! You're depressing her!

Orlando: yeah…please? *does puppy eyes that make girls swoon*

James: oh please…god help us! Save me from the insanity!

Cody: *tries not to laugh*

Me: *sighs* I give up…until later then

The rest excluding me: what she said!


	4. AN sorry! i know you all hate these but ...

**A/N**: sorry all, I know how much you people hate these. But please read! 

Ok I don't feel like anyone likes this, since there are only 6 reviews. Therefore, I'm not gonna update until I have at least 15. sorry, I just don't want to write something that no one likes…

I hate to do this to those of you who like it, but if you really want it updated, you'll have to wait…that or force people to review. I'm not gonna ask you to, it's yer choice.

Thanks to all of you who actually read this…once again I'm sorry…

Cody: please? Review! She wants to keep writing it…

Orlando: yeah she does…

James: I agree with nancy-boy…

Orlando: *glares*

Cody: *looks amazed* woah…that's a first…


	5. Decisions

**A/N:** So I'm a liar, get over it. I didn't wait for 15 reviews, only because I'm bored. I mentally changed it to ten, but nope. You all stopped at NINE! *takes a deep breath* oh well…

I'm updating this now. I've broken my writer's block (or at least…chipped it a bit). I have a few ideas. Well, that's kinda obvious if I'm updating now, huh? Lol

Listen to…um…well…I can't think of anything…so listen to whatever you want.

~*~*~*~

The _Black Pearl_ sat anchored in the middle of the Caribbean, her sails slack with the lack of wind. The turquoise blue, crystal clear waters surrounding the huge ship gently rocked it, like a mother rocking a baby's cradle. The fiery orb that marked the day burned down on the crew of the vessel.

Said crew was spread out all over the deck. Most of them, like the baby in a rocking cradle, were asleep. In fact, the only one that _was awake was Captain Jack Sparrow._

Jack stood in the helm, his dark brown eyes squinting through the bright sunlight. His left hand unconsciously rose to fiddle with a necklace that hung around his neck. The necklace was that of an eye. A sapphire eye. 

Realizing what he hand was doing, he dropped it. He sighed and lowered his gaze to the wheel in front of him. It had been a year since Scimitar had been…captured. A year since he'd been happy. A year since he'd smiled.

_If only I could go back…_he thought, then sighed again. That same thought had been through his mind at least twenty times a day. It was finally getting annoying. He growled at himself and raised his gaze to the clear blue sky.

A frown creased the skin between his eyes and started to mentally curse the gods. She wasn't coming back. Knowing Skyler, he had her strapped to his bed and raped her every goddamn night. The only way she'd come back, was to go get her.

Suddenly Jack's eyes widened. A smirk appeared on his face. He'd go get her. But first, he needed help. Someone else that had known her. She would most likely have Skyler take the ship wherever she wanted. To a fantasy she'd had as a child. But where?!

He frowned again. _Who was that guy she was rescued by again? If only I could remember!_

"Something with a _W…um…Wallis…Wolfgang? No no, that was her father," he mumbled. "Wallard? No…Winifred? No no, girl's name..Gwenhwyvar…not thas __her name. Why couldn it 'ave been something easy like __William!" he cursed. Then his eyes widened. "Thas it! 'Tis William! William what?"_

He shrugged and decided it didn't matter. All he needed to know was 'Port Royale' and 'William'. Surely there couldn't be that many Williams in a single British port.

He walked down the helm and glanced around the deck. Nodding to himself as if he'd found something, he walked towards the starboard side.

"Mr. Gibbs? _Mr. Gibbs wake up!" _he shouted. 

A man with grizzled grey hair jerked awake. He stared up at his Captain, blinking sleepily, "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Tell everyone to set course. We're agoin' to Port Royale," he said, a light smile on his face.

Mr. Gibbs, slightly startled, nodded quickly. "Ay, sir. Right away."

Jack's smile broadened and he walked away. There was a slight sway in his steps, one that hadn't been there for a while. He needed some good rum. Fast. He'd been sober for too long. 

As he pulled a bottle of some of his best rum out of the crate, uncorked it professionally, and took a deep swig, he smirked.

"William who-ever-ye-are…we're 'bout to find me love."

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **It's short, so sue me. You should be glad you got an update (and not another AN). Also! One that had Jack (a lot of him) too. So yeah…review please

Cody: yeah, review…she seems kinda depressed that no one did.

Orlando: Yeah she does…

Me: no…James is gone…

Orlando and Cody (surprised): He is? Why? When?

Me: That fight we had. You know…and he thought I didn't want him as a muse anymore.

Cody just kinda nods. 

Orlando sits in shock. 

Me: If anyone sees him, please tell him to come back. Thanks. Later… 


	6. Memories and Tribulations

**A/N:** No, Cody didn't tell me to update this next. I keep forgetting to ask him. *sighs* Neither did Aaron, he hasn't been on (the idiot) oh well. I suppose it's hard to get on the computer if you have an older sister who doesn't like to share…heh.

Anyway, I'm bored, and I got an idea as I was watching POTC for like the…20th time. So yes, I'm updating this for FUN…dun dun duuuuuuuun!!!

Heh slightly hyper!

~*~*~*~

"Scimitar…"

Scimitar opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into emerald orbs.

Jerking back, she could see the entire face.

"Skyler?!" she hissed.

He smiled, showing a mouth full of rare, white teeth. Pushing a hand through the bars, he gently stroked her cheek.

Fighting the urge to lean into his caress, she snapped her head back and spit on his hand.

"Bastard," she growled.

Pulling his hand back, he slowly wiped the spit from it. He nodded, a smirk on his face. "Aye, that I am. How've you been?"

_He's acting weird_, she thought. Whipping her hands through the bars, she gripped his head in them. Staring hard into his emeralds, she frowned softly.

Usually his eyes held happiness, laughter, kindness, and the love of life. Now, however, as he stared back at her, smirking, his eyes were filled with hatred, anger, malice; she shook her head sadly.

Bringing one hand back, but keeping the other one on his cheek, she began to gently stroke it.

"Wha' 'as th' bastard done t' ye?" she asked softly.

To her surprise, Skyler jerked his face from her reach and glared at her. "He hasn't done anything to me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ye lie. I've always been good a' knowin' when it is tha' ye are. Now please, tell me wha' 'e 'as done t' ye," she said, her eyes pleading.

Skyler looked down. "He said he would brainwash you into hating me, that he would hurt you, that he would…"

"Tell th' crew how ye feel 'bout me?" she muttered, not looking at him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She could hear the surprise and fear in his voice. Looking up, she saw it reflected in his eyes. Finally, underneath those, she could see his normal emotions. She almost sighed with relief. But instead, Scimitar shrugged.

"I over'eard the two o' ye talkin'. 'e said somethin' bout ye lovin' me." She watched him, a smile threatening to break out on her face.

"I do…Scimitar, I really do love you. I don't want to keep you as a prisoner, I don't—."

She stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "Aye, I know. Now, why're ye really here?"

Skyler looked down and, for the first time since they were twelve, looked shy and embarrassed. 

"Um, Scimitar?"

"Aye…?" she asked, looking slightly suspicious at the change in him.

"I was um…wonderin'…if ye'd…um…What I'm tryin' to say is…"

"Oh come _out_ with it, already! Bloody hell!" she said, exasperated.

"I…I have to go. Here, you might need this." He pushed a dagger through the bars.

The dagger was longer than normal, ending in a very sharp point. The hilt was none other than…a wolf's claw. She stared at it, then glanced up at him.

"My father's dagger? Where did you…?" she asked, still in awe. She had thought it had been lost to Davy Jone's Locker when the merchant ship they'd been on had blown up. She frowned softly.

"My father stole it from yours corpse. Said it was a treasure worth a million deaths. Almost as good as Wolfgang's head…" he paused. "Which he kept, too."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she looked away, the dagger hanging loosely in her hand. 

"Oh, Gwen, I shouldn't have said…" he trailed off. Suddenly he hit himself over the head. "God I'm such an idiot!"

She looked back at him and laughed softly. The way he was beating himself up reminding her of memories long buried. She shook her head, "Hey, it's a'ight. No 'arm done."

He sighed, "I'm still really, really sorry, Scimitar."

"Gwen. Call me Gwen, yer allowed to." She shrugged.

"Ok, Gwen. There's something else…" he pulled out something out of his pocket. Then, reaching through the bars, gently grasped her hand. He pulled it back towards him, and slipped something over the ring finger of her right hand. 

When he dropped her hand, she was startled to see a beautiful, purple jade stone set in a wolf's jaws. She gasped. "It's beautiful, Skyler. Thank you." She looked up and smiled at him.

He grinned back, again showing her his white teeth. "I thought you'd like it…"

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, I had it made especially for you," he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks…but…why?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I-I…I…" he stuttered repeatedly.

Suddenly there was a crash on the stares that lead down. Instantly, Scimitar leapt back and hid in the shadows of the corner. Skyler turned to greet whoever it is. 

It was Cutthroat himself. He glared at Skyler, then looked suspiciously at Scimitar. She blinked and started to fake cry. 

Hiding the dagger in an empty, hidden leg-sheathe, Scimitar glared at Skyler.

"I hate ye, bastard! Damn t' th' depths o' 'ell th' man who spawned ye! Ye can go along with 'im!" she screamed, then started to fake sob.

Skyler stared at her in surprise, then frowned softly. Cutthroat, smirking, "Yer needed up top, Cap'n." With that, he turned and walked up the stairs.

"He's gone…" Skyler said, turning back to stare at his friend.

She suddenly stopped sobbing and gasped for air, showing she had been cracking up the whole time. "'e's so pathetic!"

"You hit a little close to home…" he said softly.

"Oh come now, Skyler! Ye know I was jokin'." She looked up at him, but seeing the expression on his face, her smile faded. "Ye don' think I was serious…?"

He sighed, then reluctantly shook his head. A fake smile forced its way onto his face, "No of course not. I'll see you around, I'm needed up top." He waved and left.

Frowning to herself, Scimitar curled herself up in a ball, and closed her eyes, prepared to sleep. 

Instead of dreams, she was treated with flashbacks.

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_Flashback 1_**-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat under a tree, looking up. On a branch a few feet above her head, Skyler, twelve, and Jack, thirteen, sat on branches. Both were trying to hold their breath the longest.

"C'mon you guys! We already know I hold my breath longer than you two can."

Instantly both Skyler and Jack let out their breath and turned to gape at her. Gwen, eleven, grinned and shrugged.

"It got you two quit."

"Get her!" Jack shouted and dropped from the tree. Skyler grinned and followed.

Soon the three were in a mad game of tag, only Gwen was never it.

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_Flashback 2_**-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat under the tree again, only this time, Skyler was sitting with her. Jack had left with his father, Markus, to learn the trade of being a pirate.

Gwen let out a sob, and Skyler, startled, looked at her. 

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…I miss him…" she said, quickly trying to wipe her eyes. 

He, confused, just stared at her. A thought came to him suddenly, and, frowning, he looked away, glaring at the grass.

She started to laugh upon seeing his face.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"That expression on your face…What were you thinking about?"

He looked down, "I was just remembering that, the other day, Jack told me about when he first kissed Giselle. You remember her?"

She frowned, "Aye. She's lookin' to be a whore. She kissed ten different men yesterday. I didn't know Jack was one of them…"

"Well, he was," Skyler said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him, trying to meet his gaze.

"I just…wonder what it's like. You know, to be kissed?"

"Well, you can kiss me if you want…"

Skyler leaned over and, paused momentarily to stare in her eyes, then…their lips touched. Gwen unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

Pulling back suddenly, Gwen tried hard to catch her breath. Skyler, his ears a dark red, just stared at her.

She smiled slightly, "What?"

He looked embarrassed. "I…uh…It…um…I have to go." He got up and walked off, quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_Flashback 3_**-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" Gwen cried, fifteen at last. She was standing on a wall, in Port Royale. Will had said he would be right back, but then she had caught a glimpse of _very_ familiar dreadlocks. 

Jack turned at the sound of her voice. The look of utter disbelief was place with a broad grin. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew I'd find ye again, love," he said, his voice husky. "'ell, if I knew I'd get this treatment, I'd've looked 'arder!"

She pulled back to see him smirking down at her, his gold teeth glinting. She laughed and shook her head, "Jack!"

The seventeen year old chuckled and looked around. "What're ye doin' 'ere?"

"I live here. With the Governor." She shrugged and looked around, wondering where Will had gotten to.

Jack stepped back and, taking his hat off his head, he held it over his heart and bowed. "Nice to meet ye, Miss Nyx. Do I 'ave yer permission to kidnap you?"

She laughed again and gently punched him on the arm. "Jack Sparrow! Stop!"

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love," he corrected her, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, you don't need to kidnap me because I'm not going anywhere."

Jack frowned, then glanced around. [**A/N:** hehe, that RHYMED!] "Ye've met someone then…?"

She stared at him for a second. Then, coming to her senses, she shook her head. "No, not really. I'm just…happy here."

Still frowning, he sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry fer botherin' ye, _Miss Nyx_." With that he turned and swayed away. 

Gwen stared after him, shocked. What had she said? Frowning slightly, she turned and walked away from the wall. Will had been gone too long.

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_Flashback 4_**-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------

Gwen stood outside a white door. It was open a crack, yellow light flooding through the crack. Will and his father were inside. 

Pressing her ear against the wall, she listened.

"Will, I understand you have…feelings…for Gwenhwyvar, but really, she's _below you," Governor Turner said._

"I don't care! She is twice as good as any of the girls at my level!" Will countered angrily.

"Be that as it may, she _is not_ good enough for you, William. Why can't you like someone else, like…Cassiel Swann?"

"Father—."

"No, that's it. Miss Nyx has been here too long. She's ruining your reputation; you spend more time gallivanting all over Port Royale, when you should be here, learning proper etiquette," said Turner sternly. "She is no longer going to live in this house. Starting tomorrow, we are going to find her a different place to live."

_"Father!"__ Will protested._

"That's final. No arguments are going to change my mind."

"Yes, father…" Will sighed softly.

Gwen pulled away from the door, tears burning her eyes. They were getting rid of her, and Will didn't even fight for her! Holding back a sob, Gwen turned and ran. 

Jack wanted to kidnap her. So he would.

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_End Flashbacks_**-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------

Scimitar jerked awake. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _I miss those times. God I would give anything, anything to be able to go back to then, she thought. Curling up again, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep._

~*~*~*~

Hehehehehehehehe! I updated! Woohoo! Go me!

My muses are on vacation, therefore, they won't be back for a while.


End file.
